Transformers: New Beginning
by Tae-Kwon-Do Dragon
Summary: Contains Dark of the Moon spoilers. You have been warned. Megatron is dead, and the Great War finally ended, but that doesn't mean the Autobots can just kick back. New friends and new threats will always keep life interesting. R&R please!
1. Aftermath

Autobots and Decepticons © Hasbro  
>All other Transformers movieverse characters © Paramount<br>OC © Me

**WARNING! This chapter contains **_**Dark of the Moon**_** spoilers. **

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun shone down on Chicago, or at least what was left of it. The Decepticon attack had left the Windy City only a shadow of its former glory and thousands of people injured or dead. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, surveyed the damage silently, ignoring the ache in the severed wiring of what was left of his right arm. The blow of betrayal went even deeper at the knowledge that Sentinel Prime, his former leader and teacher, had been the one to instigate this violence towards humanity.<p>

A tap on his foot brought Optimus' attention back to down to earth and he looked down to see Colonel Will Lennox standing near his foot, looking beat up and haggard.

"Do you think all the Decepticons went with the space bridge?" The commander of N.E.S.T asked.

Optimus shook his head. "No. It is likely that those who were scattered around the earth to launch the pillars are still present. There are undoubtedly others who still are hidden within the city as well."

Lennox nodded wearily and touched his earpiece. "All units, be on the watch for rogue Decepticons, they could still be here."

As the Colonel relayed his orders, Optimus looked over at the mangled bodies of Megatron and Sentinel Prime. So much had been lost…so much could have been prevented.

"Optimus,"

The piercing blue optics shifted again, this time to Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend Carly.

"This wasn't your fault." Sam said, knowing what the Autobot leader was thinking. "You couldn't have known that Sentinel had defected."

"I wish it were that simple, Sam." Optimus replied. The loss of human lives, and those of Ironhide and Wheeljack would always weigh heavily on him.

Sam nodded sadly, and Carly squeezed his hand as reassuringly as she could.

"Is there anything we can do? We want to help." She said.

If anyone had earned that right, Sam certainly had. He had risked his life more than once to help the Autobots defeat their enemies, and Optimus hoped that other humans would learn from Sam's selfless, heroic actions. However, there was still the threat of remaining Decepticons hiding in the city.

"I would prefer that the two of you wait until we are sure that the Decepticon threat has been eliminated from the city. After that, I'm sure the Colonel Lennox can help you find something."

For once, Sam seemed okay with standing down for a bit, and Optimus turned to the yellow scout that stood to his left.

"Bumblebee, if you would."

The smaller Autobot chirped and promptly transformed into his alt mode; a bright yellow Camaro. As Sam and Carly were driven away, Optimus turned his attention back to the ravaged city. How many innocent humans had been killed? And how many were still in desperate need of help? It would take months just to remove the damaged structures and debris, and most likely years before the city was fully rebuilt.

"Optimus, I just got word from Director Mearing. She wants us back at N.E.S.T headquarters."

The big Autobot gave a rumble of disapproval. The woman had strength and determination, but she was also bullheaded and arrogant; more concerned about governmental authority than anything else.

"We will stay in the city until we are certain that there are no more Decepticons in the area. Only then will we return."

Lennox didn't seem a bit surprised. "She's going to be pissed."

"As I recall, we Autobots no longer answer to her because your leaders tried to exile us."

The Colonel shrugged. "Well, maybe you don't, but we do. There's reinforcements arriving to finish evacuate the city."

"We will do all we can to help." At this, Optimus nodded to his comrades, who then split up to try and rescue as many humans as they could. Lennox ordered his team to withdraw, but he stayed behind with Optimus and Epps to survey the extent of the damage. As they walked, Epps couldn't help but glance up at the space where Optimus' right arm used to be.

"You gonna get that looked at big guy?"

"It will take time for Ratchet to construct a new arm, and I would prefer he focus his efforts on helping the injured humans first."

The once-retired N.E.S.T operative shook his head. "Man, you guys are lucky. When we lose and arm, it stays lost."

"_Hey!"_

Both humans and Autobot paused at the sound of a feminine voice calling out.

"Could I get some help here?"

Lennox looked around, but could find the source of the voice. "Where are you?"

"Under the red car."

He looked to his right and cursed when he spotted the mangled vehicle lying against the sidewalk. "Epps! Over here."

Both soldiers ran over to what was left of the car and got down on their hands and knees to see underneath. They could just make out two hands and a dirt-smeared face.

"Hang in there, sweetheart, we'll have you out in a sec." Epps said.

The trapped young woman nodded, trying to take a deep breath. She had been caught under this car for what felt like forever, and it was getting harder to breathe. The soldiers got to their feet and backed away. Suddenly the ground vibrated under her as what looked like a giant metal foot stepped into view. The car above shifted, applying more pressure to her already squashed ribcage. She opened her mouth to screech a warning on her behalf, and then the pressure was gone as the car was lifted as if it weighed nothing; her cry turning into a gasp for air.

Sunlight poured down on her, making her wince from the sudden brightness, but that horrible, crushing weight was gone. The soldiers returned, gently lifting her body from the squashed position it had been in for the past couple hours, and rolling her onto her back.

"What's your name Miss?" Lennox asked as he checked her head for any serious injuries.

"Katie." The young woman breathed. "Katie Marshal."

"Well, Katie," Epps replied. "we're gonna get you out of here, 'kay?"

Katie nodded and closed her eyes in discomfort. She had been pinned for so long that her legs had gone completely numb, even though she suspected her right ankle was jacked up, and her lungs hurt with every inhale after being compressed.

"Colonel, is there anything else I can do?" A deep, resonating voice boomed far above them.

Katie's eyes snapped open and she jumped as much as her battered body would allow from fright at the huge, robotic figure that was currently looming over them.

"_Whoa! Jeez!"_

Both men held her still so she wouldn't hurt herself further.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy girl." The Colonel cautioned quickly. "He's with us, he won't hurt you."

"That's one of the good ones?" Katie gasped, her heart still pounding.

"Indeed I am." The huge 'Bot rumbled again as he stepped back. "I apologize for startling you."

Now that he was no longer silhouetted against the bright sun, Katie got her first good look at the being. He wasn't silver like the rest of them had been, and he looked like the outer layers of his armor were made out of vehicle parts. Also the facial features were more humanoid, giving him a less menacing look overall. It was then that she noticed that the gigantic bot was missing his right arm and looked as if he had been chewed up and spit out by that enormous worm thing that had been eating at the city. Despite his rough condition, however, Katie couldn't help but notice how he stood tall with a commanding, yet calm air about him. The mechanical eyes that peered down at her were ice blue, and not the menacing red of the monsters that had ravaged Chicago.

A twinge brought Katie back to the present as Epps checked her legs for any broken bones.

"Nothing broke, but it does look like your right ankle is sprained. You're one lucky chick, you know that right?"

Katie gave a pained, humorless laugh. "Being stuck under a car for hours isn't exactly my idea of luck, but I guess I'll take it."

"Colonel Lennox, Ratchet has just informed me that the rest of bridges have been lowered and medical assistance is now on this side of the river. I could take her there." The big robot spoke up.

The Colonel gave a rather relieved huff. "That would be great, actually, Optimus. Is that okay with you, Miss Marshal?"

Katie looked back up at the robot waiting patiently for her reply.

"Why the hell not?" She muttered. "I'm already in shock."

The Colonel gave a short laugh. "I like her already. Alright, let's get her up."

Both he and Epps hooked their arms under her legs and around her back, and lifted her on the count of three. The robot named Optimus had kneeled down and held his hand out next to the ground. Katie was placed carefully into the metal palm and she watched in fascination as the giant fingers curled up to keep her in place.

"Colonel, I will return shortly."

"No rush, Optimus. And get that arm looked at will you?"

Optimus stood slowly, but even then Katie couldn't help but grip at the metal seams of his hand until she stopped moving. The big Autobot turned and started walking towards the now lowered bridges. Katie leaned over as far as she could and waved her thanks to the soldiers, who waved back before moving on. She settled back into the surprisingly warm hand and tried not to think back on all horror she had witnessed.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Marshal?"

The deep, rumbling voice broke Katie from her thoughts, and found it pleasantly strange that even though the owner of that voice was a robot, it didn't sound mechanical.

"Better, I guess. The feeling's coming back into my legs."

As if to emphasize her point, Katie wiggled her toes and cringed at the prickly sensation it caused. How she hated that feeling.

"Good." Optimus intoned again. "It is...encouraging to see that some humans have escaped this conflict with minor injuries."

"Yeah...I suppose."

Nothing more was said, and Katie found the silence uncomfortable.

"Is...does your arm hurt?"

Katie wanted to smack herself as soon as the question left her mouth, but Optimus didn't seem to mind.

"It can be repaired."

"That doesn't answer my question." Katie replied, gradually relaxing at the slow, hammock-like sway of her position.

"I feel pain if I allow myself to." Optimus said, and she could have sworn that there was just a touch of humor in his voice.

"You can shut it out?"

"For the most part."

Katie gave a small snort. "Lucky."

Optimus gave a low rumbling sound that Katie assumed to be the giant-robot equivalent of a chuckle.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"I don't know." Katie confessed, now feeling embarrassed. "I guess I'm just trying not to think about what happened. Sorry for being so nosy."

"There is no need to apologize, it is understandable."

Again they lapsed into silence, and Katie found herself starting to wear down. All the adrenaline was gone from her system, leaving her completely drained even though she had so many questions she wanted to ask. She even dozed off for a while, only to be woken up by the sounds of sirens. As Optimus approached a group of military vehicles, no one seemed overly excited to see a three-story robot headed their way.

"Optimus Prime." A voice greeted from the ground. "You look like hell."

"I have a civilian who needs medical assistance."

"Right. Get a stretcher over here!"

Optimus got down on one knee, a bit clumsily since he was missing an arm, and lowered Katie for the medic to see.

"Well, she's still in one piece. That's good news." The man said as he tipped Katie's face towards him so he could shine a penlight into her eyes.

"She has become quite lethargic," Optimus noted.

"Yeah, probably shock. Here we go."

A stretcher was brought over and Katie was carefully transferred from Optimus' hand. Even though she was nearly asleep again, Katie forced herself to look up at the big blue optics that were staring right back.

"Thank you,"

Servos and gears whirred as the steel mouthpieces pulled up in what resembled a slight smile.

"You are welcome, Katie."

The now familiar bass voice had a calming effect on the young woman, and she allowed her eyes to droop for the first time in a while.

"I'm glad you're on our side." She murmured as she was wheeled away.

The last sight Katie had before sleep took her completely was of Optimus disappearing back through the maze of buildings as the sun sank lower in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> – I know, I know, Transformers is about as far away from Assassin's Creed as you can get, but after seeing _Dark of the Moon_ (twice), my creative brain went on overdrive. This doesn't mean that _Destiny _is put on hold; it just means that I'll have two fics going at once.

This fanfic is dedicated to my younger sister who is a _huge_ Transformers fan, and will essentially be my beta for this one because she knows so much. :3

Again, reviews are extremely appreciated. Thanks for reading!

**~TKD Dragon**


	2. The Voice

Autobots and Decepticons (c) Hasbro  
>All other movieverse characters (c) Paramount<br>OC (c) Me

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two weeks since the attack on Chicago. All of America watched as more and more of the damaged city was displayed on the news, and the number of dead and missing got higher and higher. It was like 911 all over again, only this time, the enemy had been giant metal aliens from another universe. Katie Marshal, a twenty-three year old Illinois native, was one of the many who kept close tabs on what was happening. She had been visiting Chicago following up on a job offer when the Decepticons had struck.

Katie had suffered some bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, superficial scrapes, and a few burns during her ordeal, but that was minor compared to what had happened to other people. In retrospect, getting caught under that car had been the best thing that could have happened; it kept her from being discovered, even though she had been in mortal fear the whole time. However, it was the screams of the injured, dying, or soon-to-be-dead that haunted her the most. The giant attackers had been merciless, often tormenting their victims before killing them. Some had even resorted to _stepping_ on people. It had been horrible.

Even so, Katie kept the news on practically 24/7 at her apartment in hopes that she could catch another glimpse of the _other_ robots; the ones called Autobots. After being released from the hospital, she had researched what little data she could find about them. She had known about their presence after the fiasco in Egypt, but had never really taken the time to look into it. From what Katie gleaned from blogs, websites, and the news, the Autobots worked closely with the military. She even went out and bought the book _Code Name: Hero_ by the man who claimed to be a former agent of a top secret organization and had worked with the Autobots more than once.

The government was trying to keep battle and post-battle footage of the Autobots from airing, but occasionally a blurry clip or two made it on TV. The internet, however, was rampant with videos and pictures of the attack that were taken by cell phones. Some were so graphic that Katie was disturbed that the owner had even posted the information for everyone to see, but others showed battles between the Decepticons and the colorful Autobots. Of all the 'Bots Katie saw, there was one in particular she was looking for; the big blue one they called Optimus. To her annoyance, there were only two or three videos that even showed a glimpse of him. Deep down, Katie wished that she been able to spend more time with the big Autobot, and she regretted that she hadn't been able to do something that showed him just how thankful she was.

At the current moment, Katie was seated at the tiny table in her tiny apartment kitchen. Being single didn't demand too much in the way of living accommodations, but the apartment was cozy and clean. Since Katie was currently saddled with a pair of crutches to stay off her injured ankle, she was glad that she didn't have to go too far if she needed something. Hazel eyes scanned her laptop screen as she watched yet another YouTube video, and she sighed dejectedly as nothing particularly substantial happened outside of some distant explosions. She was brought back down to earth by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She grabbed a crutch and hobbled to the door, a small grin making its way across her face as she looked through the peep hole.

"Jason!" She exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Katie! Thank goodness!" The fair-haired man returned as he hugged her as tightly as he dared.

Jason Dowd was a high school friend that Katie had stayed in touch with over the years, and was currently an anchor for the local news station. His usually neat blond hair was rather rumpled, and his six-three frame nearly enveloped Katie completely.

"Man, it is so good to see you in one piece." Jason said as he let go. "How are you, kid?"

Katie laughed lightly at his nickname for her, even though she was only two years younger than him. "Sore, but still alive. Coffee?"

"Sure, if you have some made."

"Hot and fresh." Katie replied as she made her way back to the tiny kitchen. She started to reach for the cabinets that held the mugs, but Jason intervened.

"Nope, nope. You sit yourself down in that chair, I'll get it."

Katie rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. "Extra cream in mine, please."

Jason nodded and began to fill two plain white mugs with the wonderful, steaming substance. Katie's attention was reverted back to the TV when yet another reporter came on.

"…_and we're not exactly sure of the situation, but we do know that Congress is reluctant to repeal the act passed only days ago to exile the Autobot beings from the United States. Other counties around the globe are expressing their hesitance as well."_

"How do you like that?" Jason asked as he set down Katie's mug on the counter.

Katie shook her head. "It's stupid. The Autobots saved us, isn't that enough? If they had gone like those people had told them to, we'd all be in big trouble!"

Jason nodded as he sipped his coffee, and then breached a subject Katie knew was coming. "I understand you met one of those Autobot things."

"Well, if you call prying a car off of me formally meeting someone, then yes."

Jason sat back in his chair, eyes wide. "You were under a car? How did that happen?"

The young woman took looked thoughtful. "I'm not really sure. One minute I'm running for my life, the next I'm pinned under what's left of a Honda."

"Damn, kid. How long were you there?"

Katie took a drink of her coffee. "A couple hours."

"And then one of the good robots found you?"

"It was two Special Forces soldiers, actually. The Autobot did all the heavy lifting, he even took me to where the ambulances were arriving."

"That's amazing. Did he – or it – have a name?"

"Optimus. Or that's what I heard."

Jason sipped his coffee thoughtfully, then put the mug on the table and leaned forward.

"Katie, I was wondering – hoping actually – if you would be interested in telling your story in a news interview."

"I really don't have much to say, Jason."

"Yes you do. You were trapped under a car for hours during the worst attack the United States has ever seen, and then you were rescued by Special Forces soldiers and giant robot. I think that's enough."

Katie mulled over his offer for a minute. "Will you be conducting the interview?"

"Of course."

"How long will it be?"

"We can give you as much time as you need."

"Alright…I'll do it."

Jason clapped his hands together excitedly. "Sweet! My boss is going to love this."

"On one condition, though." Katie interjected.

"And that would be…?"

"You're picking me up. I am not walking all the way to the bus stop with these stupid crutches."

Jason laughed and patted Katie's shoulder. "You got a deal, kid."

* * *

><p>Director Charlotte Mearing was a woman with whom one did not trifle. She did not believe in bowing out under pressure; she was at the top of the proverbial food chain and she wasn't about to leave any time soon. Some even said that Mearing had more authority than the President, and in some cases that was probably true. She did not take orders, she <em>gave <em>them, and God help the poor moron who ever dared question her command.

Other than that Witwiky kid…but he had friends in high places, literally.

Sam Witwiky, however, was couldn't be further from Director Mearing's mind at the moment. Mountains of paperwork cluttered her usually neat desk and she had signed off so many times she felt like her hand was going to get carpel tunnel. Not for the first time this week did the high and mighty Director find herself subtly craving a good smoke. She hadn't lit up a cigarette since she was a green horn in the FBI, but stress tended to bring the old habit to the surface, even though she refused to give in.

Rubbing her eyes, Mearing glared down at yet another stack of federal demands. No, no, and _no. _How many times did she have to tell these Congressional idiots that she had no authority over the Autobot's actions in Chicago? If they thought they could use her as a scape goat, they had another think coming.

A soft rap at the office door caused the Director to look up over her glasses and Colonel Lennox stuck his head in.

"You wanted to see me, Director?"

Finally, something else to do.

"Yes, Colonel. Come in."

Will stepped in and closed the door behind him. It was always unnerving to be summoned to the Director's office because you never knew if you would leave with your hide intact. He eyed the white stacks on the office sympathetically.

"They're after you too, huh?"

Director Mearing scoffed as she stood. "I assure you, Colonel, they aren't about to _get_ me."

Lennox nodded, biting back a 'Yes ma'am' just in time. He couldn't help it, it was a habit. Mearing continued.

"There's something I wanted you to see, Colonel."

_Oh hell, what did we do wrong this time? _Lennox bemoaned inwardly. However, instead of reading him the riot act like he expected, Mearing turned on the TV to show a recorded news interview. On the screen sat a young woman with straight dirty blonde hair, dressed in a plain, but nice suit and had a cast around her ankle. She had a few fading bruises and scrapes on her face, but was otherwise fairly attractive. The Colonel crossed his arms as he watched the interview play out, and he couldn't shake the feeling that she looked _very _familiar.

"_Ms. Marshal," _the man conducting the interview began._ "could you please tell our viewers what you experience during the alien attack on Chicago?"_

"_Well, there isn't much for me to say, really. I was in Chicago for a job interview when it started. I remember hearing a rumbling sound, and looking up to see this big space ship blocking out the sun. I stopped to look at it, like everyone else, and that's when it started shooting the building I was about to go in. Everybody started running and these giant robots started to appear out of nowhere. They were…" _

Here the young woman began to choke up and took a deep breath to compose herself.

"_They started shooting people. Everybody was running and screaming and all I could think about was getting out of the city as fast as I could. I was knocked down, and the robots started to throw cars. One bounced off the ground and rolled on top of me before I could get out of the way."_

"That's it!" Will suddenly exclaimed, nearly startling Mearing. "That's why she looks so familiar!"

"I beg your pardon, Colonel?"

"Epps and I pulled that young woman out from under that car after the fight was over, and Optimus took her to the ambulances."

"That explains the rest of the interview." Mearing muttered, trying to will away the beginning of a headache.

Now fully interested, Lennox watched the rest of the interview, and he couldn't help but chuckle as Katie described how she was pulled out from under the car and taken to medical help by Optimus, but he didn't miss that she kept the descriptions of him and Epps deliberately vague. The questions went on for another ten minutes, but the final one was had the most interesting response by far.

"_Before we wrap up, Katie, I have one last question for you. What do you think of Congress' unwillingness to return official sanctuary to the Autobots?"_

Katie's face darkened and the flash in her hazel eyes was visible even on screen.

"_I think that it's absolutely ridiculous, asinine even. The Autobots saved our lives, our planet. If they had left Earth like all the worldwide leaders demanded…who knows what would have happened. They've earned the right to be here and we owe it to them, in the very least, to give them a place to stay. I think Congress is just sore because someone had the gall to stand up to them and do what needed to be done instead of what they were told. I met one of those Autobots, and I can say that, even though I only spent a few minutes with him, they want to help us, they care about us as a race, and this is my message to Congress: Let them stay."_

Mearing paused the recording, leaving a very determined-looking Katie on screen. Lennox chuckled and shook his head in admiration.

"I _really _like her."

"This interview was taken three days ago." Mearing said as she tossed the remote back onto her desk. "It's been replayed on all over the news, and has hundreds of thousands of hits on the internet. Your friend Katie has become quite the celebrity."

"What kind of response is she getting?"

Mearing peered over her glasses, and for once it wasn't an intimidating look. "People agree with her, quite vehemently in fact. Her "let them stay" statement is becoming a popular tag line all over the country."

"So why am I here?" Lennox asked.

The Director sat back down and smoothed out her jacket in a professional manner. "I've been thinking that since the Autobots can no longer keep a low profile, they could use a spokesperson; someone that can speak at the people's level."

Lennox looked to the TV screen and then back to the director. "You're thinking about _her?"_

One manicured eyebrow rose. "You disapprove?"

Lennox nearly stumbled over his words. "No, of course not. I just thought you didn't like civilians getting involved."

Mearing looked back down at her paperwork, signaling that the discussion was about to come to a close. "I _might_ have been mistaken."

The Colonel had to chew the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning, Mearing had had small change of heart after the battle in Chicago, and this was the closest she would ever get to admitting that.

"I'll talk to the Optimus and the rest of the Autobots."

"You do that Colonel." Mearing said as the tip of her pen scratched across yet another sheet of paper. "Let me know what they say."

Will ducked out of the office with a final nod, chuckling to himself all the way down the hall.

* * *

><p>Colonel Lennox found the Autobots in their usual haunt; a large warehouse modified just for them. As Will entered, he was reminded just how much the latest battle had cost them all. It had been two weeks, but everyone was still licking their wounds and a heavy, somber mood hung over everyone at the casualties that had been sustained. Lennox glanced over at the two empty hangars and felt an ache in his chest. Because the Autobots were so few, any losses were twice as hard on them, and the Colonel was beginning to realize just how attached he had become. Wheeljack had been a Godsend to the Autobots with his brilliant, if not occasionally spastic, ideas. Losing him meant the 'Bots were back to square one when it came to weaponry development, maintenance, and repair.<p>

Even though no one had said it, the loss of Ironhide had taken the greatest toll, and Will couldn't help but feel furious at Sentinel Prime all over again. 'Hide would have wanted to go out fighting, not to be shot in the back by his own former leader. The atmosphere at N.E.S.T was emptier without the big, black mech and his rough but dedicated attitude.

"Colonel Lennox, what brings you here?"

Lennox was brought back from his thoughts at Sideswipe's question, whose voice lacked its normal spunk. Several pairs of blue optics swiveled to observe the human commander. Sideswipe, Ratchet, Arcee Bumblebee, the Twins, Dino, the three wreckers, Jolt, and Optimus Prime were all here, but even then, Will couldn't help but feel the sheer exhaustion that hung over them.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but I had something to ask you. Optimus, how you doin'?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." The Autobot leader replied, currently seated so Ratchet could work on his arm. Due to the limited supply of specific metal that Ratchet needed to mend his comrades and the sheer number of injuries, progress on Optimus' arm was slow at best. Even now, Ratchet had only managed to replace the shoulder mechanisms and attach a nub that he could continue to build off of.

"Watcha need, Lennox?" One of the twins asked.

"Let the Colonel get to the catwalk first." Optimus interjected. He always insisted that any human that wanted to talk be on a catwalk that raised them to the 'Bots' eye level.

"Here, lemme give you a boost." Sideswipe offered, crouching down and holding out his hand.

Lennox gratefully climbed into Sideswipe's palm and hung onto the big thumb as he was lifted into the air. He and Epps were part of the few that the Autobots truly regarded as friends, and he had to admit, having that kind of standing among these giant, alien robots was pretty cool.

"Well, like I said, I've got something to ask." Will said once he was situated on the catwalk. "I'm sure all of you know that our relations with the general public has changed."

"No kiddin', it's like we're celebrities." Skids piped up. "Can't go nowhere anymore, not even in alt mode."

Lennox nodded. "Well, something's come up. There's a news interview with a Chicago survivor that's starting to get pretty popular. Have any of you seen it?"

"You're talking about that blonde chick, right?" Wheelie asked.

"Yep. Optimus, did you recognize her?"

The big blue mech nodded his head, wincing slightly as Ratchet pulled at a wire. "Indeed I did."

"Director Mearing had a suggestion." Lennox began slowly. "Since you guys are going to be dealing with the public anyway, she said that you could use a human spokesperson of sorts, someone that civilians won't have trouble relating to."

"Colonel Lennox, are you suggesting this young lady for that position?" Ratchet asked, pausing a moment to look up from Optimus' arm.

"Yes, we are."

There was a general whirring noise as the Autobots looked at each other and then back to the Colonel.

"If I may ask, why her?" Arcee spoke up from below.

Lennox took a deep breath. "As I'm sure you've noticed, people like what she had to say. She'd be a familiar figure, and probably be received better than some government or military official."

"Does _she _know?" Jolt asked.

"Nah, Mearing thought this up ten minutes ago."

A contemplative silence fell over the warehouse for a few minutes until Optimus spoke up.

"I propose that we meet Ms. Marshal if she is willing. I want _all_ of us to approve of her appointment if she accepts Diretor Mearing's proposal."

Murmurs of agreement floated from everyone floated around, and Lennox smiled in relief.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>AN - Bouncing back and forth between fics isn't so bad; when I get tired of one, I can work on the other. I'm really excited to see where this one goes.

To the few who reviewed, I am very grateful. :)

**Reviews:**  
><em>SunlightOnTheWater<br>__keacdragon_

**~TKD Dragon**


	3. You Want Me to do What!

Autobots and Decepticons © Hasbro  
>All other Transformers movieverse characters © Paramount<br>OC © Me

* * *

><p>Katie was by no means a nervous person by nature, but the fact that she was sitting in a SUV with blacked out windows and two big guys wearing three piece suits and dark glasses on either side of her was enough to make anyone squirm just a little. Never had she imagined that her interview with Jason would go <em>this<em> far.

The interview had been uploaded to the small news station's website, and the hits quickly went through the roof. It would seem that people were more impressed by her firm statement that the Autobots deserved to stay more than her mediocre account of the Chicago attack. The big media names were taking all the first-hand accounts they could get, but Katie's had been a prime pick because it was a topic very few people had publicly taken a stand on yet, and the interview was already popular. As soon as the twenty-minute video went nationwide, the response had been mind-blowing. Katie could only watch with shock as her face was plastered all over the TV and internet. It was certainly flattering, but also a bit concerning; Katie had no intention of sparking such a heated debate in the public.

Her cell had been ringing like crazy, and she couldn't help but wonder who had leaked out her information. There were so many requests for more interviews that Katie had stopped answering her phone because she felt so overwhelmed. However, she couldn't ignore the government official that had shown up at her door yesterday, "requesting" that she come and meet with his superiors regarding the Chicago incident.

So now she was sweating bullets as the silence pressed heavily on her ears. She had asked once where they were going, to which one of the agents had given some robotic reply about how he was not at liberty to say. Striking up further conversation had seemed pointless. The ride seemed to last forever, but Katie could tell that they were _way_ out of the city because the road went from smooth to rough, and she could hear the tires kicking up rocks. The bumpy ride was beginning to make her just a little bit nauseous, when one of the agents finally broke the silence and said that they had reached their destination; wherever that was.

The car came to a stop at last, and the nearest car door was opened to reveal a heavily wooded forest. Even if the agents were silent, they were still gentlemanly enough to help Katie get out of the car and hand her the crutches she was temporarily confined to until her ankle had healed enough. Once the cumbersome contraptions were under her arms she was directed further into the clearing the SUV had parked near. The uneven ground was a little tricky to navigate with the crutches, but she eventually got to the spot the agents wanted her, where two women were waiting.

"Miss Marshal." The older woman stuck out her hand, but the handshake was far from warm. "I'm Charlotte Mearing, Director of National Intelligence."

"Pleasure to meet you." Katie said automatically. The Director just oozed power and control.

"I'll skip the pleasantries, Miss Marshal, I think you know why you're here."

"The interview."

"Correct. That was a very bold statement you made. Got a lot of people riled up."

Katie gulped, but didn't back down. "People don't need me to get riled up. The government hid a lot of things."

"And it's an absolute _nightmare."_ Mearing muttered before addressing Katie again. "Because you have become oh so very popular, we have a proposition for you."

Katie glanced at the other woman dubiously; she looked more like an assistant than another agent. "We?"

Instead of answering the younger woman's question, Mearing turned to the trees.

"Optimus! You're up!"

Katie's mouth fell open when a familiar blue and red Autobot stepped out from behind a large cluster of trees. While he was still missing an arm, there was a reconstructed stub that showed that he was being repaired. The ground vibrated with every step he took, and Katie once again found herself looking a long ways up.

"This is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." The Director said.

"Miss Marshal, it is good to see that you have recovered." The deep voice boomed.

Once Katie had picked her jaw up off the ground, she couldn't help but grin. "For the most part. Thank you."

The 'Bot ducked his head. "It was the least I could do."

Mearing cleared her throat, indicating that time was limited.

Optimus knelt down so his height was less intimidating. "Miss Marshal, as Director Mearing said, we have a proposal for you. Now that the general public is aware of our existence, we need someone who will speak to your people; someone they are comfortable with."

It didn't take Katie long to connect the dots, and her face paled. "Me? W-why?"

"Oh let's see." Mearing said. "Your face is all over the internet, most people like what you had to say, and you have a pretty face."

"But I don't know a thing about them!" Katie protested, even though her heart was racing with excitement.

"Which is why Director Mearing has granted you access to speak with all of us for a short time." Optimus interjected. "So that you may decide whether or not you want to take this position. I cannot make the decision for my team."

"Either way, you must not say anything about what you've seen or heard today unless I give my express permission to do so. Is that clear, Miss Marshal?" Mearing ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Katie replied.

Mearing could barely keep from rolling her eyes in extreme annoyance. "Again with the 'ma'am'…"

"Katie, we await your decision. Will you come with us to our base to meet the rest of the Autobots?" Optimus asked.

For a few seconds, Katie chewed on her lip so hard it hurt. While she seriously doubted she had the speaking skills to be a spokesperson for the Autobots, actually _meeting_ them was a once in a lifetime opportunity; one she wasn't about to pass up.

"I'll go."

* * *

><p>Soooo, I'm back. Short chapter, but better than nothing I suppose. This fic will go slower than my AC fanfic, just because <em>Destiny<em> tends to be a higher priority. As always, review! It makes me happy.

Reviews:  
>Kh530<br>SunlightOnTheWater  
>Gunnery Sergeant<br>The King of Soda  
>Soului<br>keacdragon

**~TKD Dragon**


End file.
